Erik in Hyrule
by Flagger
Summary: After the incident at the Opera Populaire, Erik accidentally ends up in Hyrule where he is convinced to join a tournament. Not a great summary. tLoZPotO. M for violence and some language. Mostly Kay based.


Hello, fellow phans! This is a story that I've been working on for a while, now. I'm still working out the kinks, and I'd appreciate any advice that you can give me on this one.

Erik: This girl is crazy...

Ahem!

Erik:...I meant: "You're awesome!"

Thank you!

Disclaimer: The only things I own hereare the storyline and my original characters that appear in later chapters.

Without further ado, the story...

* * *

Erik sat atop a building in front of the Opéra Populaire, hidden by the cover of night. A cool breeze blew through the air, caressing him gently. It was only a month after he had left the bowels of the beautiful opera house that stood before him, and he missed it terribly, but he knew that he could never go back. It seemed that everyone in Paris now knew where his lair had been, and returning there would mean certain death for him.

He sighed deeply, wishing for the millionth time that he was normal and could live normally. For the millionth time, he cursed God for letting him come into existence. For the millionth time, he cursed himself for still being alive. If he could only find a place where his looks didn't matter, then he would finally be at peace. He thought the opera house could possibly be that place, but even the wonderful people of the arts could never accept him.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. The streets were barren except for the occasional drunk that would stagger by, heading home after a night of drinking in the local pub. Erik watched as one fell onto the street, too drunk to even get back to his feet. Feeling no inclination to help him, Erik simply turned away. His eyes fell onto a nearby park, which was dimly lit with the fading street lamps. He began to turn his gaze back to the Opéra Populaire when a bright light caught his attention.

There, in the center of the park, was a glowing ball of greenish light. What it was, Erik didn't know. It wasn't from any of the street lamps. It was just floating there without a source. Erik stared down at it from the top of the building, intrigued. Feeling a growing curiosity toward the light, he made his way down the fire escape of the building and into the park.

Up close, Erik could see something inside the light. By the looks of it, it was a field. "What is this thing?" he asked himself silently. He extended a skeletal hand toward it. The light gave his hand an eerie, green glow. His hand continued on its way toward the light. He was almost touching it.

The instant his hand touched the light, he felt a powerful jerk on his arm that pulled him into it. He cried out in surprise. There was green light all around him. It was all he could see. He didn't know what was happening.

After a few seconds, the green light around him faded. He looked around him and gasped. He was standing in the field that he had seen in the light. Somehow, the light had transported him there. Where he was, though, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was midday there, a mountain loomed in the distance, and he could see a river nearby.

"Where am I?" he said aloud. "I'm certainly not in Paris anymore." He heard the sound of hoof beats heading his way. He turned in their direction, and saw a boy on a horse riding toward him. The boy was wearing a bright green tunic, a green cap, a white shirt under the tunic, white pants, and a pair of boots. His horse was a reddish brown color with a white tail and mane, and a white stripe down its face.

Erik looked around quickly, searching for a place to hide. He didn't see any. It wouldn't have mattered if he had. The boy on the horse had already seen him, and was galloping toward him. Erik considered running for a moment, but he figured that the horse would be able to catch up with him easily.

"You're someone I haven't seen around here before," the boy said. Erik could see that the boy had blue eyes and blonde hair. "Are you lost?"

"I suppose that I am," Erik responded, taken by surprise by how kind the boy's voice was.

"Do you know where you are trying to go?" the boy asked. "I know my way around here. I can help you."

"I don't even know where 'here' is," Erik said. The boy looked at him quizzically.

"You're in Hyrule," the boy said. "I can show you around if you want. Only one thing: can you talk off the mask? People who wear masks around here aren't trusted." Erik tensed up.

"It would be very kind of you to show me around," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "but I would prefer not to remove my mask." The boy shrugged.

"I don't mind if you keep it on, but someone else might." His horsed neighed. "Well, if we are going to get anywhere anytime soon, we need to stop by the ranch. It's close enough to reach in an hour or so. You can ride Epona if you would like."

"Is that your horse's name?" Erik asked. The boy nodded. "I'll walk."

About an hour later, they arrived at a ranch that was situated on a hill. From the gate into the ranch, Erik could see a wall in the distance. "What is that wall over there?" he asked the boy.

"That wall surrounds a village," he explained. "Behind that village is the castle, which is where we're going." Erik looked at him suspiciously. He had mentioned nothing about being taken to a castle.

"Why are we going there?" he asked.

"I'm friends with the Princess," the boy said. "I've wanted to get together with her again."

"You're friends with her?" Erik said, astonished. He had underestimated the status of this boy. The boy nodded, and motioned for Erik to follow him into the ranch.

"Link!" someone cried the moment that they stepped beyond the gate. A girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes came into view, running as fast as she could toward them.

"Hello, Malon," Link said.

"It's been a while," she said. "Why have you come here?"

"I need a horse for my friend here." Malon looked at Erik skeptically.

"Who are you?" she asked, unnerved by Erik's mask.

"My name is Erik," he replied, bowing respectfully. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Malon flushed. Being spoken to in this fashion made her forget Erik's appearance entirely. His voice helped the situation, as well. His voice, even when speaking, had a musical essence to it, and was capable of putting anyone into a trance if he wished it to.

"Do you have a preference of breed?" she asked Erik.

"None in particular," he responded. "No." Malon rushed into the nearest stable and came out a few seconds later with a black mare. She handed the reins to Erik, and he took them.

"This is Cindy," Malon said. "She can be stubborn, but you should be able to handle her."

"Thank you."

"See you later, Malon," Link said, and he and Erik left the ranch. "You do know how to ride a horse, right?" Erik nodded, and climbed onto Cindy's back. She neighed nervously. Link mounted Epona, and began cantering toward the village behind the wall. Erik kicked Cindy's sides, and she began to canter after Link.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll wait until I get a few reviews before I post the next one. So...

Erik: swings Punjab Lasso Review!


End file.
